Thus far, on-board kitchens of aircraft have been disinfected and descaled manually. For the disinfection or descaling, an appropriate solution of disinfection agent or descaling agent is introduced into the fresh water system in the aircraft from the outside, via the fresh water service panel. So as to provide that all of the fresh water consumers, such as galley modules, and water-bearing on-board kitchens and toilets or electrical galley inserts (GAIN), such as water heaters, are flushed, all of the shut-off valves, which are each located on the input side of the galley module or each at an on-board kitchen or a toilet, have to be opened for this purpose, in some cases by hand, and at least one water consumer, for example a water tap in the galley, has to be opened. It is completely impossible to include different galley inserts together in this type of disinfection or descaling, and they have to be removed and disinfected or descaled separately in a maintenance workshop. This method involves a considerable amount of work. In addition, it is susceptible to errors as a result of the large number of manual process steps, and this increases the risk of incomplete disinfection or descaling.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.